Rubies
Rubies are the premium currency in Clicker Heroes. They can be obtained from clickables, mercenary quests, or by purchasing them from the Shop using real money. Obtaining Rubies From the Shop Rubies can be purchased directly via real money on all providers, except Kongregate. Kongregate users will need to purchase Kreds to their account first and use those to buy the rubies. Mobile rubies runs under the economy of 10 times the amount of PC rubies, hence the purchased amount would also be 10 times that of PC. Free Rubies On PC *From Clickables **Clickables have a 44% chance to drop a ruby when clicked upon. On top of that, you have a 4% chance to get a 2nd ruby from a clickable, or more with . * From Mercenaries ** Mercenaries can be sent on specific quests to obtain rubies (or a chance to obtain rubies). On Mobile (iOS/Android) * From Achievements * From Clickables (4x the base of PC version) * From watching videos (5 every hour) * From watching videos after boss failed until app re-launched (25 every hour) * From mercenaries Other * Developers occasionally publish limited-user promo codes for free rubies on the official Twitter page and/or Reddit page. ** Promo codes can be redeemed by clicking the "Redeem" button in the bottom right corner of the Options menu and the menu button is shaped like a spanner. Spending Rubies On PC The Shop Most Ruby purchases can be made from the Ruby Shop, which is accessed by clicking the green button below the monster HP bar. Note: On websites such as Armor Games, you must create an account and log in to it in order to use the shop. This can be avoided by going to the spanner at the top right, pressing it, clicking the 'save' button, saving your progress somewhere on your device, opening the original Clicker Heroes website, pressing the spanner on it in the top right, clicking 'import' to paste your data there and then you will be able to play with the shop. Other Purchases There are also a few purchases which can't be made directly from the shop. On iOS/Google Play (Android) Achievements Tips on spending Rubies * '''In early game: '''The first thing all players should buy is Double Damage. After that, you will want to spend all your rubies on s. Whilst the price increases, when more than 4 s are on the monsters, each new will give exponentially more CPS, rather than a flat 10 CPS. * '''In late game: '''Buy Timelapses and Quick Ascensions. As you progress further and further, it becomes more and more efficient to Quick Ascend rather than World Ascend. There is also a trick known as the "free timelapse" trick: You need to send your mercenaries on 2-8 hour Ruby quests - a reward of 8-12 rubies is great. Then you buy an 8-hour Timelapse, and the Mercenary Quests will be finished. Then you collect them, and you have got back the Rubies you spent! Of course, the same trick will work with 24 and 48 hour Timelapses. Notes * The Ruby Shop (and with it, the Ruby system) was introduced in patch 0.17c. It only sold Timelapses, Gilded Heroes, and Quick Ascensions at that time though. * Patch 1.0 limited the amount of clickables that could award rubies to 25 per ascension. * Patch 1.0e10 added 24 and 48-hour timelapses which cost 20 and 30 rubies, and halved the cost of an 8-hour timelapse. * Patch 1.0e11 removed the cap of 25 clickables that could drop rubies. It also added a 168-hour timelapse and made Quick Ascension's hero soul reward stop growing after zone 1 million. * In the 2017 April Fool's Day event, clicking the hero's faces could possibly give you rubies. fr: Rubis pl: Ruby Category:Clicker Heroes Category:Premium Category:Currency